The Photo Album
by Megan Faye
Summary: Cuddy sends the team on vacation. SPOILERS for S2 No Reason!


The Photo Album 

Title: The Photo Album  
Author: Megan Faye Lierman  
Rated: P-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own House, or any characters on House. Also, the Colorodo River Trip is based DIRECTLY on the Arizona River Runners 3-day rafting trip I just got back from, from things the guides said, to things the ranch workers at Bar 10 said (the ranch we stayed at the night before) I know, lame. ANYWAY, I couldn't get this trip out of my head, with House lost in there (screaming to be free!) I had to fanfic it!

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Lisa Cuddy knew her life would be difficult. House would see to it the minute he found out about the vacation. She had good reason to pull hospital funds for a week trip for the team. They needed a break; they needed to be rebuilt into a team. Cuddy knew that if House had proper motivation, he'd go on the trip. However, it would cost her a lot more than money to convince him.

House wanted nothing to do with white water rafting.

Cuddy gave him Ketamine, as he asked. As hoped, it worked, and he was walking again, without a cane. He was physically healthy, and now healing nicely from bullet wounds. The whole team shut down. House shut down. The team of four fought, petty bickering, any time they were together. And House was either the cause, or the solution.

"Forget it," he said, bitterness in his voice.

"You're going."

"I'll stay in Vegas." Cuddy's nose was almost touching his in less than a heartbeat

"Let me put it to you this way, House. You are going to Las Vegas on Wednesday with your TEAM. While you are there, you will ride the roller coaster on New York New York. You will play video games at GameWorks. You will visit the lions at MGM Grand, eat with the Borg at the Star Trek Experience-"

"Borg Don't eat."

"Eat with a Klingon. Next, you'll try several different sodas from around the world at the Coca Cola shop. Then, you will go to at least one show. I booked tickets to Mystere. You can watch the Circus Circus acrobats for 5 minutes if you want. When that is over, on Saturday morning, you take a 14 passenger plane into the middle of no where. You will go horseback riding with Cameron. You will race ATV's with Chase and Foremen. You will also sleep in a covered wagon."

"No air conditioner."

"I am Not finished. When you wake up, there will be a chopper waiting to take you IN to the Grand Canyon, where you will raft for 2 days, camp under the stars, shower under a waterfall, jump off a cliff into the Colorodo River. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You will make nice with those people. When you come home, those three people had better be your best friends. If you do not participate on an activity, its 10 hours of clinic duty added."

"And if I do participate?"

"For every activity planned that you participate in, I'll cut 20 hours. For every activity that you join in NOT on the list, I'll cut 30 hours. By the end of this trip, you'll be caught up, and possibly I'll owe you hours."

"I don't want a vacation."

"If you don't go, you're fired." Cuddy stared him as hard as she could.

"All right. I'll go. But only because I hate clinic duty."

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Cameron perched herself infront of her favorite spot in the board room. She stood, patiently measuring the perfect amount of coffee and water to make the fresh pot the team would need, as it was 5:00am. As they would be leaving for the air port in an hour, she figured they would have enough time for a few cups. The aroma quickly spread as the coffee pot did its miracle work. She could hear the three men coming from different directions.

Allison Cameron needed this trip. She was shopping at REI less than an hour after it was booked. Now, in front of the coffee pot, she was sporting new khaki shorts, a fun little tank top, and river sandles. Her long hair was trimmed and neatly pulled into a braid. She shivvered as the hospital's air conditioner set in once more. She poured the coffee for herself when Foremen took the cup.

"I knew I smelled it," Foremen said, bounding towards the coffee pot. "Cameron, girl, you kick all KINDS of ass, woman! Its perfect."

"Thanks."

"Oh Thank YOU!" Chase said, following in suit, taking the second poured cup. "Thanks Cameron!" Cameron huffed a little, finally able to get back to the coffee pot. Her coffee was finally poured when a large hand grabbed it.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Mmm. It's good."

"Ass."

"No thanks," came his retort. She poured her 4th cup of coffee and was finally able to drink some. "So, who's Brilliant idea was it to take this trip?"

"Mine," Cuddy said, entering the room. "Tickets." She handed out a packet to each doctor. They had been ready the day she booked it, but Cuddy didn't want to give House a chance to "Lose" his tickets. "The limo will be here in one hour."

"Hey, Cameron, you look great!" Chase said, taking in the schene.

"Chase, her eyes are up there."

"Ignore him. He just pissed that you got to see 'em, and he didn't." Chase and Foremen stiffled a laugh when an angry glare cought them. They decided to retreat as they could feel another battle beginning. "Why are you so mean to him?"

"That was cruel and uncalled for."

"And your comment wasn't?" she asked. "It wasn't his fault that you were shot."

"He just sat there while I was bleeding on the floor!"

"He was terrified!"

"He almost let You die, Cameron. If it wasn't for Foremen, we'd both be dead. How can you be so nice to the little wombat after he just SAT THERE!" House was screaming at her now. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "He watched a man shoot me twice and turn the gun on you." Cameron turned to leave. A gentle hand wrapped around her wrist. House felt a pang of kindness stike him.

"What?" she said, her tone dripping with venom.

"I can't fogive him yet," he sald softly. "But I'm trying."

"Not good enough." She pulled her hand away, and once again, House felt cold.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

As much as everyone would have liked to sit as far apart as they could, Cuddy got them first class seats...together. She'd made it her mission to get her diagnostic team back. Her doctors were sick, and she would make them better if it killed them.

Cameron read silently, Foremen and Chase played cards, and House stared out the window. He wasn't welcomed into the card game. Hell, he wasn't invited. Cameron didn't respond to him once when he spoke to her. As the flight hit a rough patch of turbulance, the flight attendand asked that everything be stowed away for the time being. They were now faced with each other; a rather daunting prospect. Chase and Foremen chatted away in the seats infront of House and Cameron. She would occasionally join in, but the two men didn't really pay much attention.

"Ever been rafting before?" she asked House after a long silence.

"Nope. Not really looking forward to it." She decided that his attitude was nothing that she was in the mood for and started to turn away. "However," he threw in quickly, for fear of losing her. "I AM looking forward to the Star Trek Experience. I hear they have a really cool vertual shuttle ride. Cuddy wants me to eat lunch with a Klingon."

"You like Star Trek?"

"Closet case Trekker. How about you?"

"Never gave it much time."

"Can I tell you about it? It seems right up your alley."

"Sure."

"TV order, or "history" order?"

"Um...history?" House smiled and began the tale of the Phoenix.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Cuddy's orders were to take pictures of House Actually participating in every activity on the list for it to count. Needless to say, he wasn't too thrilled, as it meant a camera was constantly being pointed at him. If he heard "Cheese" once more, he'd vomit.

GameWorks had been an adventure the first night. Cameron raced him in a Wall climb, and beat him to a pulp. She was to the top and back down the 75-foot climbing rock before he made it half way up. Chase and Foremen were equally matched at 5 feet and then back down. House made damn sure he got pictures.

"I'm deleting those!" Chase called as he landed flat on his butt.

"Then you delete Cameron's picture at the top." His voice was rough, but he was definately more relaxed. "Come on, Keyboard Mania." As House played with Foremen on Guitar Freaks, and Chase on Drum Mania, Cameron took several pictures. House was good. Granted he was a very accomplished pianist. Chase wasn't much of a drummer, and Fremen couldn't keep up on the guitar to save his life.

"That was cool," Chase said, eliciting an eye roll from House. "Now what?"

"The list says I have to try a new kind of Coke at the shop up stairs. Cuddy recommends Chocolate."

"Sounds good to me," Cameron tossed in. "Then how about the M&M shop?"

"Girls," Chase said, taking his turn to roll eyes. The four walked up the stairs to the Coca Cola shop.

Cameron picked a nice chair to sit in for a break while the guys got their sodas. She snapped a few pictures of the place with House wandering in the back ground. Before she had a chance to order, the cashier brought her a drink. She thanked him.

"Chocolate Coke. From the gentlemen you are with," he said. "They said you made it all the way up and needed a treat."

"Thank you," she said again. She snapped a picture of House sipping his drink. "What's he drinking?"

"Green Apple soda from Japan." Cameron nodded.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

After the Coke adventure and stopping to stock up on Peanut M & M's for the rafting trip, they walked back to their hotel in near silence. Their first night at the hotel was short, as they got in at 6:00. Now after a full day of a limo ride, a plane trip, climbing, and gaming, they were ready to settle in. As they walked down the hall way, still silent, Cameron decided to break the tension.

"There are only three beds. I'm not sleeping on the floor." Chase draped an arm around her shoulder.

"You can share a bed with me," he offered. She pushed his arm off in disgust.

"You snore," Foremen teased.

"So do you," he replied.

"I'm a light sleeper, I get the couch bed. You're welcomed to half of it, but not my half. I get cold easy, so cuddling isn't completely ruled out, and I can't sleep in a shirt, just pajama bottems." House knew full well she would take him up on the offer if it was properly presented.

"Deal. I get hot easily, so expect extra blankets. I get the side closest to the coffee maker; none of you are allowed to touch it. There will be NO talking to me until I have had 2 cups of coffee and a shower, or heads will role." The three men stared at her. "Got it?"

"Yeah."

"No problem."

"We'll see." the three all said at once.

The hotel was more like a little apartment. Cuddy had made sure there was a kitchen, nice sized bathroom, and extra coffee brought it. Also, several extra towels were neatly folded on the table. House immediately turned on the TV and grabbed the video game controller. Sadly, Cuddy had called ahead and had the TV blocked. He muttered a few foul words about her and her questionable parentage.

"Night guys," Chase said, setting the alarm for 10:00am. "We hit the pool at 11:00. There have to be 3 pictures of you swimming, and at different times. Might as well get one out of the way tomorrow."

"Nope. I'm leaving at 9:00 for Star Trek. Who is going with me?"

"Star Trek?" Foremen asked. "You're a Trekkie?"

"Just me and my pet Tribble."

"Seriously, House is a geek?"

"Foremen," Chase started. "Not all Trekkers are geeks. Some are actually-"

"Trekker?" House said. "Really, Chase, I had NO idea!" Chase held up the 'Live Long and Prosper sign." House did as well, finding a commen ground with the young doctor.

"Oh, God, two of them..."

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

"Oh-m-God! Its His uniform!" Chase said, touching the glass infront of the costume. "Zefran Cochrane. First contact." Cameron and Foremen had been ordered by House to read the timeline.

"Cool," House said, hiding his excitement fairly efficiantly. "Chase, look over here, Kirk's green shirt." Chase bounded off.

"They're like children," Foremen commented, snapping a few pictures.

"This stuff is pretty cool. I mean, in 1966, Nichelle Nichols, a Black woman, was an equal on the ship, not a maid." Foremen gently pushed her aside to read that section of the timeline.

"I'll be damned..." he said, finding repect for the show. They looked up, Chase was pointing something out to House, who was finally impressed. They touched the long black tube in great awe. "What is that?"

"Show some respect. This was the torpedo tube they buried Dax in."

"She was a hottie."

"Completely." House sighed contentedly at his surroundings. "On to the rides?" The group nodded and they were off. The line wasn't long, and soon they were walking across the bridge of USS Enterprise NCC-1701 - D. They'ed been "beamed" up, kidnapped by Klingons and were headed down the the shuttle ride of their life. "This is so freakin' cool," House muttered every few minutes.

"Having fun?"

"Allison, you have No Idea how-"

"Freakin' cool this is?" He laughed as the "turbolift" went into freefall. Chase was also haivng a blast. Foremen just stood there, watching. "Can we get front row? Its a special occasion for the four of us. He nearly died on the opperating table after being shot," Cameron whispered to the actor in costume. He nodded and ushered them to the correct line.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

"That was crazy!" Foremen shouted excitedly as they exited the elevator down to Quark's. "Okay, I was totally wrong about the whole geek thing. That was cool." House quickly picked up a variaty of T Shirts, hats, coffee mugs and comm badges. Before Cameron could hand him the credit card Cuddy had given her, he had his own out.

"Here," he said, handing each a bag. "Go change. I just dropped $200 on us, we're wearing them out." He lead the way to the bathrooms.

Lunch at Quark's was fun, and the four were greeted by Borg, Ferengi, an Andorian, and even a few Klingons. All in All, the Star Trek experience was better than Foremen had imagined. He managed to catch some of the show on one of the many TVs around. Each one played a different series. He was lost, but happy.

The groups stayed for several more hours before heading out to their hotel for the night. Chase and House insisted on singing Klingon Drinking songs the whole ride back on the monerail. Cameron laughed when a small child all of 5 (if that) sang along in perfect Klingon (according to House.) House sighed despite himself. It had been a perfect day. For the brief half hour he was outside, it had been sunny and warm, Cameron wore tiny shorts, and he met a True Trekker in a man he thought of as a child.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

As he lay strying to sleep, House couldn't help but remember the amazment on everyone's faces at the end of the rides. His team finally looked like people to him, and that actually sat well with him. They were happy, feeling, caring, and fun-loving people. House enjoyed this side of himself, even if it only happened on vacation. He stretched, yawned, and tugged on the blankets. Cameron turned in her sleep and cuddled his chest. Yes, House though, this is a good vacation

Somewhere in the middle of the night, he'd fallen asleep holding her comfortably into his chest. She had her back to him when she awoke. As she moved a little, he lifted an arm to allow her to get comfortable bafore pulling her close again. Cameron wanted to speak, but was terrified that words would ruin the moment, so instead, she lay there, still, listening to him breath. She knew he was awake. It made her a little tense.

"Relax, Allison," he said very softly. He started to play with her long brown hair, smoothing it down gently. He lifted his arm again as she turned in his arms to face him. "Hi," was all he said.

"Thanks...that felt nice." He lifted his hand to continue. Allison snuggled deeper in his arms, finally breaking through the walls he'd built up. She smiled into his arms, feeling at peace.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

House stared out of the tiny airplane's window. The ride was bumpy, and even the headphones they wore to protect their ears weren't doing their job. He HATED this little airplane. The ride was supposed to be 45 minutes until they got to an air stip in the middle of no where. The other 11 people on the plane seemed comfortable, aside from Cameron, who had her head between her knees. She looked a bit on the green side, as the flight was rather bumpy. Every few minutes, it felt like the plane would drop. Cameron would groan and hold her stomach.

After an eternity (43 minutesand 28 seconds) they landed. The busses on the dirt road next to the only 'runway' were red with dust, and had room enough for people and perhaps a bag or two.

"You okay, My fair little Duckie?" House asked, handing her a bag.

"I hate flying."

"You liked the flight in Wednesday."

"I hate flying with turbulance." He patted her back gently. She took comfort in th gesture, and settled into her seat on the bus. She sipped at her bottled water, feeling better on the ground. House wet a bandana he carried with him and mopped her forhead gently. "Thanks Greg," she said softly. Chase frowned, still seeing Cameron as his 'girl.'

"Do you need anything, Allie?" Chase asked.

"No, and don't call me that," she growled. "I'm not a 5-year-old." Chase backed off at a death glare from Foremen and House. Robert Chase officially added Cameron to his 'Off Limits' list.

"Sorry. Just trying to help. Have some gatorade," he said, handing her another bottle. "It'll help with the heat on the bus, at least..." She took a sip, nodded at the young man, and handed him the bottle. As they all were witting down, the guide, who had flown in with them, stood at the front of the bus.

"Okay, everyone is accounted for. We're heading up to the ranch. A few notes; there are critters. You will probably not see many of them, just know they are there. There are mice, scorpians, lizards, and rattle snakes. LEAVE Them Alone if you see them! They will go away if you do, and I don't want to see any Steve Irwin wanna-bes holding any critter." Chase laughed lightly. He'd met Steve in Australia at the zoo several times before going State-side. "Even you, Robbie," the guide joked. They'd chatted a while before catching the small plane. "Robbie here is from Australia. He went to Steve's Zoo as a kid. Anyway; no critters. Eat what we put out for you, drink all the water you can, and Don't leave a mess. TAKE NOTHING BUT PICTURES, LEAVE NOTHING BUT FOOTPRINTS!" The guide continued on as the bus bumped up a hill. "First Lunch, then horses." The guide looked over at House. "We have 4 special guests with us this trip. Greg, Eric, Allison, and Robbie are all doctors in New Jersey. I got a call, personally, from their boss saying they were in critical condition in the Stress department, needed to relax and be built as a team.

"People, these four doctors are in desparate need of team-building, relaxation, and a little understanding on your part. They will be on my boat tomorrow, with me and Tom. They are the best in Jersey, according to their boss, and they have a difficult job. Give 'em a hand for FINALLY taking a break!" The bus clapped for the four doctors, who were beginning to hate Cuddy, more and more.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

"We're short one horse," Garth, the old man who ran the ranch, said, looking down at Cameron. House put his hand out to her. "Careful riding double. Sage there likes to run a bit."

"I grew up riding," Cameron said.

"I'm the newbie." House settled his arms around her waist and the two were off. Granted, the horses weren't even at a trot. Still, it was comfortable. Chase sighed watching them.

"She's gone, man," Foremen muttered, smacking the other doctor's horse to a run. He'd meant it as a joke, but Chase's horse was spooked and galloped away.

"Hold on," Cameron lazily told house as she nudged the horse forward. Sage understood what she wanted and went after Chase. The horse hadn't gotten far when Sage and his riders were next to him, calming him. Soon Garth was there, looking a bit bothered.

"All right there son?"

"I'm going back. I don't like riding." He snapped a few pictures of House with his arms around Cameron's hips on the horse. Another ranch hand lead the man back.

"Touch another one of my horse, buddy, you be on the next plane back to Vegas. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"You owe that boy an apology. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ride on back, give it to him." Foremen nodded and attempted to guide his horse back.

Cameron enjoyed riding with House. She felt safe, wrapped in his arms as the tall horse trotted along. She leaned into his chest and felt his unshaven face against her head. At the end of the trail, she noticed that Chase was back, walking the short-cut to the barn, to get more pictures of House for Cuddy.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

House tied the flap closed at the head of the covered wagon. Cameron did the same on her side and did one last bag check. It had been cool before sunrise, as the little covered wagon was almost like a wind tunnel. The sun was up and the wagon was baking slightly, so they gathered their things and headed down for breakfast. House, in an effort to draw a smile from his friend, took her hand as they walked. Seeing only a grin, he decided now was as good a time as any to kiss her. So, he stopped, and drapped his arms around her hips lightly, inching his fingertips into the space between her t-shirt and her shorts.

"Look at that veiw," he said, turning towards the canyon, sever mailes away, but still visable. She edged towards him to see what he was seeing.

"That is so beautiful." She rested her head on his shoulder. 'Now's my chance,' Greg House though. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Cameron felt herself go nearly limp at first. Then she responded in kind to his kiss, pushing her toungue through his lightly parted lips. He felt her hands wrap around his neck and draw his body closer. The only thing he could think of was how sweet her lips tasted on his. Now breathless they finally parted. She was blushing.

"Are you ready for breakfast, Allison?" he murmured into her ear. She nodded, took his hand and lead the way.

Foremen and Chase just stared. Little did the three know, but Chase managed to snap a pictures of the kiss, for Cuddy. He was able to accept the two of them, as Cameron looked so happy. Hell, HOUSE looked happy. Foremen clapped him on the shoulder and pulled the two duffles down the hill to the dining hall.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

"WOO!" House shouted, getting sprayed with water from the rapids. He was sitting on the edge of the raft, straddling the blue balloon-like sides. Behind him, hiding from the freezing water, Cameron squeeled as her feet and legs got hit again. "Allison," he called back as it calmed. "You doing okay?"

"Just c-c-cold from that last rapid." He leaned back and patted her knee gently, efficiantly brushing off water droplets. "Thanks."

"You are really getting red there. How much sun screen did you use?"

"Only 3 or 4 coats. Its not working well at all." House moved and manuvered her into the sahe of his body while Foremen dug through a day bag for a pair of scrub pants. Chase got more gatorade out and handed it to house.

"Your lips a chapped. Drink it." House nodded and obeyed, sharing with Cameron.

"Rob?" he called. "You doing okay back there? You look a little green."

"Fine." There was a pang of weakness in his voice. House needed no more prompting before digging through is day bag for granola bars.

"You need to eat something. Eat two, slowly, and drink more water." The young man knawed on the treat, savoring the chocloate chips in his mouth. The guide took note that they were almost silently helping each other, knowing the needs of the others before they know their own.

"You four needed team building? You seem like a great team to me."

"I think Cuddy just wanted to remind us."

"I think she wanted us out of her hospital for a week to change the carpet in my office."

"Why?" the guide asked.

"I wanted it to serve as a reminder not to piss anyone else off." The man looked confused. "3 months ago, an ex-patient's husband came into the boardroom, just off my office, and shot me twice. Put him into shock," he said pointing to Chase. "And pointed the gun at her head while she tried to stop the bleeding from my neck. That guy there," he said, pointing to Foremen, "Tackled the guy at just the right moment that he onlt shot off a scrape of her scalp. While they rushed me down stairs to the emergency room, I went into shock as well and started to dream. I mentioned something about Ketamine to deal with the pain of having a chunk of my leg taken out 5 years ago because of a muscle disorder."

"Oh my God," the guide said. "Rough week at the office."

"Very Rough. Anyway, 5 days after being given Ketamin, I wake up pain free, and don't need to use a cane anymore. I can walk like a normal person, without popping pain killers every few hours, and now am a whole person again."

"I guess the stress of dealing with four traumatized doctors, I guess it really set us off kilter...more than we realized," Cameron said looking at her three guys. "We stopped working together and pushed away."

"You were dealing with the trauma separately rather than healing as a group." Cameron nodded, wiping tears from her cheeks. House brushed her hand away and wiped them for her. The last thing they's wanted to do on this trip was to relive the horrible day.

"I just sat there and watched," Chase whispered.

"Rob, its okay." House said, giving him a forgiving smile. "From where you were sitting, he could have easily shot you, too. I hate that he shot me, I really hate that he shot Allison, I hate that Foremen was caught up in the struggle and broke his wrist, but you know what keeps me up at night?"

"What? That I was too scared to save you?"

"That he scared you so much that you were unable to help Cameron. He brought you down so far so fast that you almost watched your collegue die. If Foremen hadn't had jumped in, you'd have been killed. Not by the shooter, but by guilt over something that had NOTHING to do with you. You're too good a doctor for that, Chase. We're too good to let him bring us down anymore." Cameron, still crying, rested her head on House's leg. "Allison, Eric, Robbie, I owe you three more than an apology. If I hadn't gone off and told her that he cheated, we'd be-"

"Working clinic duty right now. Thanks Man!" A good laugh came from the group. "Look, man, no worries. He's gone, we're going to survive, and now I think we're a much stronger team." Foremen finished his sentence by passing Cameron the gatorade bottle. "You should finish that...don't want you dehydrated." She sipped at the cool liquid and felt better than she had in years.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Camping on the beach wasn't what it was cracked up to be. Sand was hard to walk in, and it was in Everything. It was in all the dishes, and water, which meant it was in the food. However, the redeeming qualities presented themselves eventually. House and Cameron secured a spot behind a rock out of sight to share their sleeping bags. As dark approached, rafters settled down, leaving the two of them alone to stargaze. The full moon lit the whole beach up enough to not really need a flashlight. The canyon, red and silver in the moonlight, provided almost a candle light glow to the woman resting on the mat next to Greg. As it was still quite warm, they lay under a lone sheet that really only covered her legs. She stretched her arms in a cat-like manuver bringing a smile and laugh from the man next to her.

"What?" she said. He just stared. Cameron was amazed how the moonlight could bring out his eyes so well; they'd never looked more blue than they did right now.

"Nothing," he whispered. "Just you."

"Being cute, are we, Dr. House?"

"I am Far from cute."

"Not by my definition."

"Get a new dictionary."

"Ha, ha," she mocked.

"Now by my dictionary, cute would be defined as someone who could smile warmly at a cranky older doctor, causing him to fall in-love with her. Definition 2 would be someone with green-blue eyes, long brown hair, and reminded me of my cat when she stretched. And then there is Definition 3-" She quickly ended the conversation with her lips firmly on his.

Greg soon forgot what they'd been talking about as he fell deeper into the kiss, allowing one hand to balance him and the other to rest on her hip, pulling her close. She gasped as his hand, almost a separate entity from Greg it seems, found that if it moved just so, her tight little tank top would move up, and skin would be revealed. Greg groaned into the kiss at her own little song of gasps and sighs, bringing into it. Finally, as he was kissing her neck, nipping here and there, he lost all control as she gasped softly one word:

"Greg," she breathed. His head was spinning. She actually wanted him, and there he was, taking her up on that offer. "Greg, please," she begged, tugging him closer.

"Are you sure?" he asked, a brief moment of INSANITY taking over. She focused momentarily on his eyes as much as she could.

"I'm sure."

That was All Greg House needed to hear.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

The raft was noisey as people passed lunch baggies, drinks, fruit and other munchies around to each other. People were laughing, screaming as the river guides squirted them with water from the river with huge water guns. It was to keep them cool, but it was mostly just fun for the guides. Allison and Greg didn't hear most of this. She lay in the only bit of shade, snuggled in House's arms, hungrily knawing at her lunch. Greg noticed something with her wrist and removed her watch.

"Allie, you have a nasty sunburn," he yelped. Where the watch had been was ghostly white, and the flesh around it was dark dark red, fading quickly to a nice tan.

"Settle Down. I'll live," she piped, putting her watch back on. "Besides, it'll eventually fade into a tan line. My first ever." Greg laughed and kissed her head as she ate.

"People, we're meeting the speed boat in 10 minutes. Clean it up," the guide called. Garbage was passed to the back of the boat, drinks were emptied and food was cleared. Foremen took more pictures of the canyon, the people he'd befriended, Chase, House, and Cameron riding horse-back-riding style on the edge of the boat, and other candid shots. Cuddy would be pleased with the vacation results.

The last 10 minutes passed quickly, while the two-hour, 58-mile boat trip in the sun was much much longer. At last they boarded the bus, sipped at ice water, and chatted wearily amunsted themselves. The bus was, thankfully, air conditioned. The vacationers were quiet; some sleeping, others reading. The driver slowed down so they could get pictures of the Hoover Dam. House, sound asleep with Cameron, unknowingly posed of a picture.

After another hour, the bus was at the airport, dropping of most of its passengers, including the four doctors. They were dirty, tired, well tanned, and ready to go home. Greg held Allison's hand openly now, still not in complete control of his wandering hand that gripped hers so willingly. Cuddy had gotten them first class, but this time, seats were separated. They argued, and talked their way into four seats together in the front. Greg ended up paying the three people near his seat $100 each to move.

"That was really cool."

"Wanna go again next year?" Chase pipped

"Let's!" Allison's eyes begged the other two men.

"Nah. Next summer we'll do something different. How about Hawaii?" This got a nod from the three ducklings.

When Cuddy entered the board room, she looked at the new carpet. House would euther be pissed, or not notice at all. Noise filled the office with the three people entering on that cool, sunny morning. Cameron perched herself at the coffee maker. Cuddy sighed. 'Still the maid,' the older woman thought. And then she was suprised to see Chase spooning coffee into four cups, while Foremen dug for creamer, and did his part. They joked and laughed lightly, each doing their part. House was late.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

"Sorry, traffic," Greg said upon his arrival 5 minutes later. As the coffe was was set on the table by the ducklings, he opened a bag. "Allie," he called, tossing a muffin. "Robbie, Eric," he said tossing two more a the same time to the other men, who caught it.

"Thanks Greg!" they replied.

Cuddy almost fainted. Muffins, smiles, coffee and GREG? And they hadn't Noticed her yet! She cleared her throat. Greg dug in the bag, and handed her one last muffin.

"Banana chocolate chip," he said, mouth full. "They're great."

"Hey, Greg?" Allison called holding a patient file. "We got a new one."

"Gimme that." He read it. "Allison-"

"Better history? Already on it," she said headed towards the room.

"I'll run the usual." Chase said upon seeing the symptoms.

"I'll go steal some keys to break in." House laughed. "I'll run the unusual tests," he said. The room was empty, sans two people. Cuddy stared.

"Good trip?"

"The best."

"First name basis?"

"Habit from the raft."

"Matching Star Trek coffee cups?"

"Gifts from me. Turns out Chase and I are both Trekkers."

"House-"

"Thank you. We really needed that trip." He handed her the cameras. "Enjoy."

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

The computer screen flashed and a new picture slideshow started. Cuddy noted that they were mainly of House doing assigned activities at first. After the first 20 pictures, they started to show different things that weren't on the list; water slides at the water park, entering shows not on the list. And then there was Star Trek. She laughed. Chase and House, hands touching the glass in awe. There was some costume behind it, and they were more than impressed. House was even smiling. The man had actually shaven for this thing! There were aliens, the four in matching t-shirts, and one really nice one of House showing something to Cameron. She didn't look too impressed, but House had wide eyes, and a goofy smile. The next was Cameron looking confused as House walked away, defeted. There were roller coaster, rides, hot dogs, Chase throwing up in a trash can, and then House looking down at Cameron. Lisa Cuddy thought it was cute, but she wanted to see the Grand Canyon. She skipped over random pictures of the strip until she found the first picture of the plane. Cameron looked sick, House looked scared, and no one got any scenery.

And then she froze. House and Cameron were on a horse together. His arms were around her, and she was cuddled against his chest. She could see they were content and hoping to stay where they were for a while.

A few pictures later shouldn't have hit her as hard as it did. Cuddy felt so happy for them at their kiss. It looked passionate, yet timid.

Cuddy decided then and there what to do with the pictures.

HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD HMD

Allison flipped through the pages of the photo album. It started with the first pictures of them at GameWorks in Vegas. They looked happy, but distant. As the trip went on, they looked closer, and she could even see when Greg stopped looking bitter, and started looking at her. It was after a ride on a roller coaster at New York, New York that she noticed he was looking at her instead of the camera, and there was love.

Her favorite picture, the only good one where he looked at the camera on the whole trip, was when they shared the horse. He held her close, smiled, and looked at the camera. There were good pictures of the rafting trip; climbing through the waterfalls, the camp site, randome people on the boat, and other fun things. However, the best one of them was on the horse.

The last page had only one picture on it; Greg and Allison while they were asleep on the raft that last day, her head on his chest and his arm around her. Cuddy had written a caption. "Greg and Allison; The Beginning."

The end


End file.
